My Girl
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Sakura, cewek tomboy yang akan berubah menjadi liar di depan kekasihnya-Sasuke Uchiha/Dan juga hukuman dari Sasuke untuk Sakura karena sudah berani menggodanya/TwoShoot/Last Chapter update!/Heavy Hard Lemon/NC 21 dan sebangsanya/COMPLETE/RE-UPDATE/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Title : My Girl**

**Author : Umu Humairo**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Other Pairing : NaruHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen, SaIno, etc.**

**Rating : M =="**

**Type : TwoShoot**

**Summary : Aku takkan pernah menuntut apa pun padamu, karena kau tetap gadisku.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto and the couple(?) belongs to Masashi Kishimoto Jii-san**

**Point of View : Author**

**Warning : GaJe, Abal, Hard Lemon, OOC, AU, Typo de el el -,-**

**A/N : Oke Oke, 1 fic rated M lagi dari saya -,- kenapa saya jadi mesum kayak Kakashi gini sih ==" *di Chidori***

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

≈ **My Girl ≈**

**.**

"**Cinta itu memang gila ya?"**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Brrrm Brrmm Brrmm—<strong>

**.**

**.**

Motor yang di gas tertahan itu terparkir sempurna di depan sebuah bangunan, dan sang pemilik motor turun dengan gaya khasnya, 2 orang gadis tomboy ini lalu masuk ke dalam bangunan tersebut, dan saat sampai di dalam—

"Kan sudah ku bilang Sakuraaa, Tema-nee~ jangan ngebut-ngebutan teruuusssss," omel seorang gadis berambut blonde, Ino Yamanaka,

"He? Memang siapa yang ngebut-ngebutan sih Ino? Kau ini aneh-aneh saja sih!" elak seorang gadis berambut kuncir empat dan duduk di sebelah kekasihnya, Shikamaru, lalu yang 1 lagi, gadis bermata emerald dan berambut bubble gum ini sudah lompat ke pangkuan sang kekasih dan di beri sambutan sebuah ciuman panas dari seorang pemuda bermata onyx, Yaph, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Mmph~" gadis itu mendesah saat lidah sang kekasih memasuki rongga mulutnya dan menjelajahi ruang itu,

.

"Jiah, ini orang malah ciuman lagi, Woy Sakura!" kesal Ino dan melempar boneka yang ia pegang, Sakura mencibir kesal, "Apaan sih."

Lalu ia melepas ciuman kekasihnya dan menatap Ino kesal, "Apa Ibab?" tanyanya, "Kurangi sifat tomboymu ituuu~ kau juga Tema-nee," kata Ino, dan hanya di respon oleh mereka berdua dengan kalimat—"Dasar bawel!"

Dan yah, tahukan Ino menunjukkan mimik apa?

Yaph, CEMBERUT *capslock jebol*

.

Gadis pink bubble gum itu berdiri lalu—"Hinata," panggilnya, gadis yang di panggil Hinata menoleh dan—HUP—sebuah benda mendarat tepat di tangannya.

"Itu untukmu," kata Sakura dan mengambil minuman di atas meja, "I-ini kan buku yang telah lama aku c-cari, Sakura-chan! Darimana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Hinata, "Hn.. Saso-nii mengirimkannya dari London." Jawabnya asal,

"E-eh? London?" tanya Hinata bingung, "Memang ada?" lanjutnya,

"Gak ada, hehe," nyengir Sakura, "Entahlah ia mendapatkannya dari mana, yang penting ia mencarikannya, hehe," lanjutnya, Hinata tersenyum dan memperhatikan sebuah buku di tangannya—sepenggal cinta—buku yang sudah lama di incarnya. Entahlah, author juga ngga tahu kenapa Hinata amat sangat menginginkan buku itu.

.

"Arigatou, Sakura-nee~" ucap Hinata setelah diam beberapa saat, "Ne? Sakura-nee? Sudah ku bilang jangan memanggilku Neechan, tapii—" kata Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya, "Tapi?" ucap Hinata dan—"Niichan, haha," lanjut Sakura dan tertawa, Ino sweatdrop di pelukan Sai, Tenten dan Neji geleng-geleng, ShikaTema Cuma diam dan tak mempersalahkan apa-apa tentang kata-kata itu, tapi—

"Sudah berapa kali ku bilang Sakura, berhenti bersifat tomboy kenapa sih?" bentak seseorang muncul dari dapur, "Tsk! Apaan sih Ryu-nee, kau ini berisik sekali sih?" jawab Sakura tenang dan langsung dapat jitakan dari Ryu-sang kakak pertama sebelum Sasori.

"Heran aku, Sasori kenapa sangat memanjakanmu, begini jadinya, kurang ajar!" kata Ryu dan meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura mengangkat bahu tak peduli,

"Memang Sakura-chan sama Temari-chan habis dari mana?" tanya Naruto *Naruto : Akhirnya gue nongol jugaaaaaaaa *jingkrak2* NejiTen : kita aja belum kebagian dialog biasa aja -,-*

"Darimana aja, boleeehhhh," jawab yang di tanya kompak sampai membuat Naruto sweatdrop -,-

Tiba-tiba—

"Tadaimaaaaa~" seru seseorang dan seketika—"Okaeri, Niichan," sambut mereka semua, yang baru datang hanya senyam-senyum gaje karena di sambut dengan ceria, "Mana Ryu?" tanya orang itu, "Di dapur, Itachi-nii," jawab Tenten seraya menuju ke arah dapur.

"Oh yasudah, aku ke dapur dulu ya adik-adik," kata Itachi dan meninggalkan mereka semua, lalu Sakura tersenyum diam-diam kemudian menarik Sasuke dan beranjak ke dapur, di pintu dapur, mereka mengintip ItaRyu ini,

.

**GREP—**

.

"AAAAA~" teriak Ryu yang membuat mereka semua yang mengintip menutup telinga, "Sssttt—jangan teriak kenapa sih, Koi." Kata Itachi protes,

"Siapa suruh kau membuatku kaget, baka!" jawab Ryu kesal dan melepaskan tangan Itachi yang melingkari pinggangnya, "Kenapa?" tanya Itachi, "Kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa, he?" jawab Ryu, Itachi tersenyum melihat kekasihnya murka, lalu—

.

**SRET—CHU~**

.

Itachi menarik wajah Ryu dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibir gadis itu, Ryu kaget dan malah menutup bibirnya agar Itachi tak macam-macam, namun Itachi terus berusaha sampai akhirnya bibir Ryu terbuka dan Itachi langsung melenggang memasuki gua hangat itu.

" Mmph~" desahan terdengar, tak ada yang mau melepas ciuman yang entah-sejak-kapan berubah jadi panas. Lalu bagaimana dengan mereka? Itu loh yang ngintip, ah—ini dia.

.

**ShikaTema—**

.

"Ng, Temari," panggil Shikamaru, Temari menoleh dan—"Mmph~" bibirnya mendapatkan sebuah ciuman hangat yang berubah menjadi panas,

.

**NejiTen—**

.

"Tenten, ayo kita kembali keruang tamu saja," kata Neji dan menarik Tenten yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya, lalu mereka duduk di sofa dan—"Mmph~" yah saudara-saudara, pasti sudah nebak yang lain pada ngapain kan?

.

**SaIno—**

.

"Mmph~ Ngh~ S-sai-kun Mmph~" desah Ino, kita lihat? Apa yang mereka lakukan di pintu dapur ini?

Tangan Sai bergerak naik mengelus-elus payudara milik Ino, lalu setelah itu ia langsung meremasnya bagaikan spons yang empuk(?) Ino mendesah namun tertahan karena bibir Sai menguncinya.

Kemudian Sai menggendong Ino tanpa melepas ciumannya dan menindihnya di sofa ruang tamu, dan kemudian melanjutkan aksi-aksi berikutnya.

.

**NaruHina—**

.

"Hinata," panggil Naruto, "I-iya N-naruto-kun, k-kenapa?" ujar Hinata terbata, "Bagaimana kalau kita juga melakukan seperti yang mereka lakukan," kata Naruto semangat dan membuat Hinata blushing berat, wajahnya memerah sangat memerah seperti habis di rebus, lalu tanpa peduli, Naruto menarik Hinata ke kamar mandi dan menguncinya, lalu—

"NARUTO-KUN!" ya begitu laaaaah -,-

.

**SasuSaku—**

.

"Ngh~ Akh! Sasu-kun Oohh~" desah seorang gadis berambut pink. Baiklah, siapa sangka gadis tomboy selain Temari ini bisa mendesah seperti itu kalau bukan hanya di depan sang kekasih Sasuke Uchiha? Memang siapa yang sangka? Sudah berapa kali mereka berbuat seperti ini?

"Mmph~ Aaaah! S-sasukeeeeh-kuuunnnn~" desahan Sakura semakin terdengar, namun siapa yang peduli? Keduanya kini telah larut dalam nafsu duniawi yang memabukkan mereka.

.

"Aaaakh! Sasu-kuuun~ jangan di situ teruuussss~" pinta sang gadis, sang pria pun hanya bisa menurutinya.

Kin tangan Sasuke beralih dari payudara Sakura dan turun mengelus perut Sakura lalu beralih lagi sampai di depan surga dunia yang bisa membuat laki-laki itu lupa segalanya(?)

Sasuke menanggalkan celana pendek Sakura beserta isinya *tau kan?* lalu mengelus rambut yang ada di liang Sakura dengan lembut dan membuat Sakura mendesah, Sasuke tersenyum setan mendengar desahan kekasih tercintanya. Sudah berkali-kali Sasuke mendengar desahan merdu seperti ini, namun ia tak pernah bosan dan selalu ingin mendengar lagi. Selalu.

"Ngh~ AKH!" desah serta pekik Sakura, heiii~ tahu tidak kenapa Sakura bisa sepasrah ini? Jangan tanya author, author pasti ngarang jawabnya *plak*

Back to FF

Sasuke memain-mainkan jarinya di liang Sakura dengan gemas, menyusuri isi dari liang itu dan membuat Sakura mendesah meminta lebih dan bahkan kini Sakura sudah klimaks. Sasuke tersenyum,

"Sepertinya Sakura-ku ini menginginkan yang lebih serius? Hem," kata Sasuke dan mencium Sakura, tapi tiba-tiba—

.

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAA~ SASUKEEEEEEEE~ Ayo cepat turun dan makan malaaaaaam~" teriak Ryu dari bawah dan membuat aktivitas mereka berhenti.

.

.

**Ruang Makan—**

.

"Dengar, mulai sekarang jangan pernah sembarangan bermesraan, wakatta?" ucap Ryu, mereka yang ada di ruang makan hanya bisa ber 'hn' ria. SasuSaku langsung nimbrung dan duduk di bangku mereka.

"Kenapa sih, Neechan?" tanya Sakura, "Aku tidak ingin kalian semua bermesraan sembarangan. Ya, it's ok lah dirumah ini hanya ada kita ber-12.. Tapi yang Neechan takutkan, saat kalian lagi ciuman lah, apa lah? Terserah deh kalian biasanya ngapain *kakak yang ngga bener -,-* tapi kan kalo tiba-tiba kaa-san sama tou-san kalian dateng tiba-tiba, bisa gawat kan? Kalian bisa di bla bla blah," kata Ryu panjang kali lebar kali tinggi -,-

Semua yang mendengar hanya ngangguk-nggangguk membuat Ryu kesal setengah mati, "KALIAN! AKU UDAH JELASIN PANJANG-PANJANG CUMA NGANGGUK DOANK JAWABAN KALIAN, HE?" kata Ryu kelewat kesal dan marah, Itachi di sampingnya langsung memeluk Ryu menenangkan,

Shikamaru menjawab malas-malasan, "Memang Neechan mau kami jawab apa? Hoaammmzz -,-" tanya Shkamaru sambil menguap, "He? Jawab apa kek, jangan Cuma ngangguk doang, Shikamaruuuuu dan jangan tidur terus! Dasar pemalas." Kata Ryu, Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahu dan bilang—"Ryu-nee itu memang—Merepotkan!" kata Shikamaru dan yang lain ikut setuju,

" UAPAA? Aku merepotkan begitu? Memang! Tapi itu karena aku sayaaaang kaliaaan tahuuuuu ," kata Ryu membela diri, Sai tersenyum palsu *again and again* "Baiklah Ryu-nee, kami semua mengerti, oke? Dan jangan mengoceh lagi, deal?" kata Sai dengan senyum palsu kebanggaannya, "Hah? Dasar kurang ajar! Terserahlah!" kata Ryu sudah capek dan kesal,

"Sudah cepat makan! Dan jangan main suap-suapan," lanjut Ryu dan langsung mendapat deathglare Ino yang sedang menyuapi Sai, "Apa hah?" tanya Ryu, Ino hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban, NejiTen yang ada di samping SaIno hanya mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Sudah, selesai makan pada tidur sana!" suruh Ryu dan yang lain hanya menganga tak percaya, baru jam 7, sudah di suruh tidur? Emang kami anak kecil apa?, pikir mereka dalm hati atas perkataan Ryu. Tiba-tiba—

"HAHAHA—Ryu Ryu, kau pikir mereka anak 7th yang sudah harus tidur jam segini! Hello~ sayaaaang, mereka itu 17th, bukan 7th! Masa sudah di suruh tidur sih?" ujar Itachi dan Ryu mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapatkan tatapan menusuk dari sang kekasih, "Err—benar kata Ryu-nee kalian, mending kalian setelah ini langsung tidur."

Dan mereka pun kembali menganga.

.

.

**Esok pagi—**

.

.

"Heiiiii~ semuanya banguuuunnnn! Ayo cepat sarapaaaaaaan,"teriak Ryu dari lantai bawah, semua adik-adiknya yang sudah bangun dan menjalankan ritual mereka—yaitu morning kiss pun turun ke lantai bawah dan sarapan bersama kakak kandung Sakura dan Sasuke. Mereka duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing.

Ryu membuka percakapan, "Ini hari libur kan? Kalian ada acara?" tanya Ryu, yang lain mengganggu, "Benarkah? Apa kencan?" dan yang lain pun mengangguk lagi, "Dan aku tidak mau Sakura, Temarin ataupun Tenten berpakain tomboy," semua mengangguk minus yang namanya disebut tadi, "Aku sudah siapkan baju untuk kalian." Kata Ryu semangat dan ketiga gadis itu hanya sweatdrop..

.

.

"Ryu-neee~~ Tenten ngga mau pakai baju iniiiii~" rengek Tenten namun Ryu tetap mendorongnya keluar—lihat!

.

"Whoaaa~ Tenten cantik bener!" kata Naruto saat melihat Tenten keluar menggunakan gaun panjang selutut yang di setiap pinggirnya ada renda-renda manis dan terlihat gaun itu menambah kesan elegan sang pemakai, dengan rambut yang di gerai o.O Tenten menunduk malu, Neji tak berkedip menatapnya,

Tenten mencoba buka suara, "Neji~ jangan menatapku bergitu!" ucap Tenten malu karena kekasihnya begitu detail memperhatikannya dari atas hingga bawah. Tanpa menunggu lama—Neji menarik Tenten pergi dari situ, yang lain hanya geleng-geleng..

.

.

"Ah~ ayolah Ryu-neee~ ini baju apa sih? Aku ngga mauuuuu~" rengek Temari juga, namun Ryu menatapnya garang, "Keluar sana!" suruh Ryu namun Temari tak beranjak, "Kau pilih keluar atai kunci motorku ku sita selama 3 bulan, he?" ancamnya dan Temari langsung melesat keluar.

.

Dan seperti biasa, Naruto dan Ino yang pertama kali berdecak kagum melihat perubahan teman mereka, Temari keluar memakai gaun—errr—mungkin seperti minni dress bercorak kotak-kotak dengan panjangkira-kira 3cm di atas lutut dan dengan kerah yang unik tapi terbuka disisi depan dan itu membuat bagian atas dada Temari sedikit kelihatan namun untuk mengecoh Ryu menambahk sebuah kalung lucu untuk Temari,

Seperti halnya Neji—Shikamaru diam terpaku tak bergerak melihat menampilan Temari yang begitu cantik dan—seksi menurut pandangannya.. Alih-alih matanya selalu bertuju pada bagian atas yang sedikit terbuka itu.. Dan langsung ia menarik Temari pergi.. Yang lain kembali geleng-geleng..

Dan ohya, Tenten dan Temari menggunakan sepatu hak dengan tinggi 5cm yang itu tuh—apa sih namanya, ya pokoknya begitu lah -,-

.

.

"Pokoknya aku NGGA MAU!" teriak Sakura membantah sang kakak sesaat sang kakak menyuruhnya memakain rok dan atasan lengan panjang yang lucu—lebih sederhana di banding Tenten dan Temari tadi kan? Namun Sakura menolak habis-habisan!

Memang di antara Sakura-Temari-dan Tenten yang paling tomboy disini adalah Sakura—dan well bisa lihat bagaimana Sakura di depan Sasuke? Dia bukanlah lagi seorang gadis tomboy, right?

Dan teman-teman Sakura di ruang tamu hanya mendengarkan perdebatan Sakura dengan sang kakak!

.

.

"POKOKNYA AKU NGGA MAU! TITIK! Lagian apa-apaan sih Neechan nyuruh aku pake pakain kayak gini? Rok? Sepatu hak? Arrgghhh! Pokoknya ngga mau!" teriak Sakura melawan Neechannya.

"Kau tahu kan Sakura? Kaa-san mau anaknya itu adalah sesosok yang elegan dan manis! Bukan tomboy kayak kamu! Setidaknya kamu berubah demi kaa-san dong? Egois banget jadi orang!" kata Ryu membalas ucapan Sakura, Sakura terdiam!

Lalu sedetik kemudian berkata—"Baiklah! Aku pakai ini!" kata Sakura akhirnya, "Sekalian nanti pas kencan kamu beli baju cewek lagi ya? Nanti yang ada kamu buangin aja!" kata Ryu enteng dan Sakura hanya mendengus kesal!

.

.

Sakura selesai dandan dan keluar dengan menggunakan T-shirt lengan panjang dan Rok selutut dengan sepatu hak yang tak begitu tinggi—walay sederhana—Sakura tetap cantik, pikir teman-temannya.

Rambutnya yang di ikat satu ke samping juga membuat penampilannya sangat cocok, anting putih panjang dan beberapa aksesoris menghiasi bagian-bagian yang memang seharusnya memakai aksesoris. Sasuke menyeringai, lalu menghampiri Sakura.

"Ayo kita pergi!" Ajak Sasuke dan menarik tangan Sakura, Sakura sedikit kesulitan berjalan dengan sepatunya, namun Sasuke tahu itu dan menarik Sakura pelan-pelan.. Yang lainnya menyusul keluar rumah dan menuju tempat kencan mereka masing-masing.

.

.

**At Konoha's Mall—**

.

.

Sasuke sebenarnya bingung kenapa Sakura lebih milih pergi ke mall daripada ketempat biasa mereka kencan—bukit yang sepi -,- dan ternyata dia kaget saat mendengar Sakura ingin membeli beberapa baju perempuan untuknya, Sasuke menautkan alisnya dan berbicara—

"**Aku takkan pernah menuntut apa pun padamu, karena kau tetap gadisku." **Ucap Sasuke dan membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada kekasihnya, lalu meletakkan tangannya di kedua pipi kekasihnya, "Aku tahu itu, Sasu-kuunnn. Hanya saja aku membelinya karena aku ingin berubah demi kaa-sanku.. Kau tidak keberatan kan?" ujar serta tanya Sakura, Sasuke memandang emerald indah di depannya, dan menjawab—"Of course."

.

.

"Ayo antar aku keruang gantiii~" pinta Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke, Sasuke hanya mengikuti dari belakang sambil memegang baju ataupun gaun yang ia pilih maupun pilihan Sakura..

Sakura masuk ke dalam ruang ganti yang lumayan kecil, namun tiba-tiba ia melenguh minta tolong—"Sasu-kuuunnnn~~ bantu aku dooonggg~ aku ngga bisa naikin resletingnya," kata Sakura dari dalam manja, Sasuke yang sebenarnya mauuu banget bantu tapi ngga enak juga kan? Dengan ragu-ragu Sasuke meletakkan beberapa baju itu dan masuk ke dalam kamar ganti..

Saat sampai di dalam—Sasuke di suguhi pandangan indah kekasihnya.. Sasuke melongo dan yang di bawah sana mulai mengetat.. Sasuke bisa melihat dada Sakura yang lumayan—besar tidak begitu tertampung(?) gaun yang dicobanya.

Sakura menyadarkan kekasihnya, "Apa yang kau lihat, Sasu-kuunnnn~~ ayo bantu aku memakainya." Kata Sakura manja dan itu cukup untuk membuat Sasuke menelan ludah,

Tangan terangkat dan bersiap menaikkan resleting yang ada di belakang tubuh Sakura, namun pandangannya tak alih dari pemandangan yang sejak tadi tersuguh—GLEK—sekali lagi Sasuke menelan ludahnya, Sakura menyeringai melihat kekasihnya.

"Ada apa Sasu-kun? Kau mauuuu?" tanya Sakura menggoda Sasuke sambil memainkan payudaranya sendiri *author mimisan* Sasuke hanya melongo sekali lagi melihat kekasihnya yang kini tengah menggoda imannya di tempat umum =="

Sakura masih sibuk menggoda Sasuke dan Sasuke masih sibuk menahan hasratnya yang ingin sekali melahap payudara Sakura sekarang juga. Namun itu tak bertahan lama karena Sakura benar-benar membuat ia lupa daratan(?)

Ia melepaskan tangannya pada resleting gaun itu dan menghimpit Sakura ke dinding yang sebenarnya di depannya itu kaca—sehingga Sasuke lebih bisa melihat payudara Sakura dari pantulan kaca itu.

.

.

Perlaha Sasuke mulai meremas payudara kekasihnya itu dan membuat Sakura mengerang dan mendesah tertahan. Justru itu yang membuat Sasuke semakin gila. Eh? ada yang tanya apa Sakura memakai bra? Dan jawabannya adalah—tidak! -,-

Sasuke terus meremas-remas benda kenyal itu dan menikmati permainan tangannya sendiri, ia tersenyum puas melihat wajah kekasihnya yang keenakan(?) ia berbisik di telinga Sakura, "Aku ingin sekali mencicipinya—tapi sayang disini tidak luas!" kata Sasuke dengan mesra dan membuat Sakura mendesah,

Di sela desahannya Sakura menjawab—"Ngh~ Ah! Kalau—kau mauu, Aaaakh! Kita lanjutkan saja nantiiiihhhh~" jawab Sakura sambil terus mendesah menikmati permainan tangan Sasuke di payudaranya.

Sasuke berbisik lagi, "As your wish, baby~" katanya dan untuk terakhir kalinya ia meremas payudara Sakura cukup kencang dan membuat Sakura mendesah—"Aaaaaaakh~~"

.

.

"Ayo kita bayar semuanya," ajak Sakura pada Sasuke, dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sakura, "Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita ke hotel?" ucap Sasuke dan membuat Sakura memerah namun kemudian mengangguk, lalu mereka berjalan menuju kasir dan membayar semuanya.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Umu : TBC dulu yaaaa? Sebenarnya ini mau dijadikan OneShoot.. tapi karena udah malas ngetik *plak* next chapter Full NC yow~ Readers ^^ Jangan lupa klik yang biru-biru di bawah itu yaaaak?<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Review darimu membuat saya semakin cepat mengetik kelanjutan Lemon di chapter depan untuk cerita mesum saya ini.**

**Reviewmu, semangat untukku :)**

**.**

**.**

***Senyum sejuta watt* Byeee~ See you in the next chapter ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bah! Maafkan author bego, tolol, dungu, ngga becus de el el ini.. Hehe.. Gara-gara di apdetan sebelumnya ada nama Sungmin.. Haha XD Oke oke, ini chapter apdet ulang.. RE-UPDATE! Huwaaaaaaaa~ Maaaaaafffffffffff *Sujud-sujud* Oke oke.. apakah masih ada Typo(s) lagi *pasti adalah* Huhu T^T Minta Reviewnya lagi yaaa? Flame juga gapapa deh... Di bantai juga gapapa.. Nah.. Maaf sekali lagi.. Huweeeeeee T^T**

* * *

><p><strong>Bales Review ^^<strong>

**.**

**Kazuki Namikaze : Yosh! Lihat saja di chap ini, Kazuki-san ^^ Maap kalau kurang Hot :) Makasih juga Review-nyaaa :D**

**Riku Aida : Ini sudah apdet Riku-san ^^**

**Chancha D'Black Angel : Salam kenal juga, Cha-san.. Wah, hot banget ya? kekeke~**

**Namiko CherryRan Mieko-chan : Yosh, ini udah apdet.. maap kalau kurang gimanaaaa gitu.. Yaph, boleh kok manggil Umu-chan ^^ Makasih Review-nyaaa :)**

**Yue Heartphilia : Wah? Benarkah! Aku juga gatau bisa punya ide seperti ini! Ini sudah apdet.. Makasih Review-nya ^^**

**Mochi-boo : Haha XD Benarkah? Nah, ini sudah apdet ^^ Selamat membaca lagi ^^**

**Kurasuke UchiHaruno : Haha XD Iya, lemon lagi ==" Nah, ini Last Chapternya ^^**

**Tabita Pinkybunny : Wah? Suka? Benarkah? Makasih yaaa? Baca lagi ya Chapter ini ^^ Makasih Review-nyaa :)**

.

**Umu : Yosh! Ini apdet chapter terakhir! Selamat menikmatiiii ^^ *ngumpet di belakang Itachi***

* * *

><p><strong>Title : My Girl<strong>

**Author : Umu Humairo**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Other Pairing : NaruHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen, SaIno, etc.**

**Rating : M =="**

**Type : TwoShoot**

**Summary : Aku takkan pernah menuntut apa pun padamu, karena kau tetap gadisku.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto and the couple(?) belongs to Masashi Kishimoto Jii-san**

**Point of View : Author**

**Warning : GaJe, Abal, Hard Lemon, OOC, AU, Typo de el el -,-**

**A/N : Oke Oke, 1 fic rated M lagi dari saya -,- kenapa saya jadi mesum kayak Kakashi gini sih ==" *di Chidori* Bikin dosa lagi saya, haha XD *plak***

**Backsound : Boom Boom – Super Junior**

* * *

><p>≈ <strong>My Girl ≈<strong>

**.**

"**Cinta itu memang gila ya?"**

* * *

><p>Cerita sebelumnya—<p>

.

.

Di sela desahannya Sakura menjawab—"Ngh~ Ah! Kalau—kau mauu, Aaaakh! Kita lanjutkan saja nantiiiihhhh~" jawab Sakura sambil terus mendesah menikmati permainan tangan Sasuke di payudaranya.

Sasuke berbisik lagi, "As your wish, baby~" katanya dan untuk terakhir kalinya ia meremas payudara Sakura cukup kencang dan membuat Sakura mendesah—"Aaaaaaakh~~"

.

.

"Ayo kita bayar semuanya," ajak Sakura pada Sasuke, dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sakura, "Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita ke hotel?" ucap Sasuke dan membuat Sakura memerah namun kemudian mengangguk, lalu mereka berjalan menuju kasir dan membayar semuanya.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**My Girl**

**.**

* * *

><p>Selesai mereka membayar, Sasuke menarik Sakura keluar dari toko baju, dan berniat langsung membawa kabur Sakura ke hotel, namun sang kekasih menariknya ke restoran yang ada di sekitar mereka, "Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu, Sasu-kuunnn~ kan kita butuh tenaga," Kata Sakura sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan Sasuke hanya terpaku. Lalu mengangguk.<p>

.

.

**On Restoran, at 5:00pm—**

**.**

**.**

"Sasu-kun mau pesan apa?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke, Sasuke mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sakura, "Aku ingin memesanmu." Jawab Sasuke mesra dan membuat Sakura blushing lalu memukul pelan lengan Sasuke, "Aku serius, Sasuke-kuunnn."

Sasuke menyeringai, "Aku juga serius, Hime," balas Sasuke, Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang pelayang, "Em? Saladnya 2 sama jus tomatnya 2.. Yang satu saladnya ekstra tomat ya." Ucap Sakura dan pelayan itu mengangguk dan mencatat pesanan lalu kabur.

Selama menunggu, Sasuke dan Sakura terus melempar pandangan dari mata mereka masing-masing. Posisi duduk mereka berhadapan karena itulah Sasuke hanya bisa memandang emerald Sakura. Lalu tanpa disuruh, Sasuke pindah dan duduk di samping Sakura dan langsung merangkul bahu Sakura, kemudian berbisik, "Entah kenapa aku tak tahan, Hime." Bisiknya,

Sakura merasa geli karena secara tak langsung nafas Sasuke juga menjalar di sekitar lehernya, Sakura beralih memandang Sasuke, "Kau genit sekali, Sasuke-kun!" ujar Sakura yang di balaskan dengan ciuman oleh Sasuke.. Mereka terus berciuman, saling melumat dan menghisap sampai seorang waiters yang mengantarkan makanan mengganggu moment mereka.

"Maaf mengganggu, ini pesanan anda, Nona dan Tuan." Ujar waiters itu dan meletakkan makanannya, Sakura beralih dan menatap waiters itu, "Terima kasih." Ucapnya dan mengambil sendok dan garpu kemudian memakan saladnya,

Sasuke diam memperhatikan Sakura, Sakura yang merasa di perhatikan menoleh, "Kau tidak mau makan? Sasu-kun?" tanya Sakura, Sasuke mendekati bibirnya ke telinga Sakura lagi, "Aku ingin makan dari mulutmu, Hime." Ucapnya dan dengan segera Sakura mendorong Sasuke menjauh, "Ku rasa nanti kau bisa memilikiku sampai puas, Tuan?" jawab Sakura dan membuat Sasuke cemberut, "Huh!"

Sakura tertawa melihat Sasuke yang cemberut, "Oh ayolah sayaaang, kau bisa memilikiku nanti kan? Kalau disini kau tidak akan puas? Ya kan? Ngh~" kata Sakura lagi di telinga Sasuke sambil sedikit mendesah dan membuat Sasuke menatap Sakura kelaparan, "Kau harus terima hukuman karena sudah berani menggodaku, Sakura-hime."

.

.

**Konoha's Hotel, at 07:30pm**

**.**

**.**

"Pesan 1 kamar VIP ya?" ucap Sasuke sambil sesekali mencium leher Sakura, "Baik, ini kuncinya dan kamarnya ada di lantai 5 lorong ke 3 dan nomor kamarnya itu 135.. Selamat menikmati pelayanan kami, nanti akan ada service room yang mendatangi kamar anda," ucap resepsionis lalu seseorang membawa SasuSaku menuju kamar mereka.

.

.

**Room 135—**

**.**

**.**

Setelah mengunci pintu, Sasuke langsung menatap Sakura dan ingin mendekatinya, namun Sakura lebih dulu dan menarik kerah baju Sasuke kemudian melemparkan Sasuke ke tempat tidur. Barang belanjaan yang tergeletak bebas di lantai tak mereka pedulikan. Mungkin di pikiran mereka sekarang adalah kenikmatan dunia -,-

Sasuke ingin beranjak mendekati sang kekasih, namun Sakura menghentikan langkah Sasuke, "Tetap disana atau tidak ada permainan sama sekali, sayang." Ujar Sakura dan membuat Sasuke kembali duduk. Kemudian Sakura mendekati tape dan menyetel lagu yang membuat orang mendengarnya merasa—errr—horny..

Lalu Sakura kembali berdiri di hadapan Sasuke dan mulai membuka bajunya o.O

**.**

**.**

**HA!**

**Meori buteo balggeut ggaji neoreul gamssan luxury da**

**Hoo~ nunbusyeo geu nuga gamhi nege son daegetna**

**.**

**.**

Sakura membuka sepatunya, lalu ikatan rambutnya dan itu membuat Sasuke tercengang..

**.**

**.**

**Muni yeolrigo (ooh~no) geu yebbeun eolgulro misojochado eobseo oh my god~**

**Yeotaeggeot jal ddwideon simjangi Boom Boom Boo Boom Boom**

**.**

**.**

**Imi ggaemun chocolate ibdo an daetdeon geu jane**

**Geuddae geu sungan nae nune boin noel jiuji mothae andwae**

**.**

**.**

Terus dan terus, Sakura juga mulai membuka T-shirt lengan panjang yang ia pakai dan tampaklah, dua buah gunung(?) yang tak tertampung apa-apa dan membuat Sasuke susah menelan ludahnya.

**.**

**.**

**Twinkle twinkle little star jabgien ddeugeoun geunyeoga nabbeuge boyeo ggeulryeotdago**

**bwabwa nae mali teulryeotna**

**Almyeon dwaetgo go go go go geunyeoman chyeoda bo bo bo bo bwa**

**Neon dasi malhae nabeeun nabbeun nabbeun aniya stop!**

**Neomu yebbeun ge joeilbbun**

**.**

**.**

Berlanjut lagi dan Sakura mulai membuka rok selutunya itu dan memperlihatkan paha putih mulus dan 'miliknya' yang masih tertutupi sebuah kain, dan tak alih, pandangan Sasuke turun ke bawah.

**.**

**.**

**Dasi bwado heum jabeul de hana eobneun wanbyeokhan dwitmoseub woo~**

**chanbarami ssaengssaeng jabiran eobguna**

**Domuji manmanchiga aneun geunyeoin geol malgeoneun sungan naga ddeoleojil geol**

**.**

**.**

Dan sekarang, Sakura menggoda Sasuke dengan cara ia akan melepas CD yang masih menutupi 'miliknya' dengan pelan dan membuat Sasuke geram. Sakura tahu itu dan mempercepat melepas kain itu.

**.**

**.**

**Ireojido jeoreojido mothan sai aggaun siganman heureunda**

**Geuddae geuddae nae nune nune boin beol jiuji mothae andwae**

**.**

**.**

Sambil terus bergoyang, Sakura meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya yang sudah tak terbalut apa-apa. Sasuke yang tak tahan mendekati Sakura dan ikut bergoyang -,- Sakura yang tangannya tak bisa diam mencoba membuka kancing kemeja Sasuke dan tangan Sasuke kini bergerilya meremas-remas spons(?) baru yang ada di tubuh kekasihnya.

**.**

**.**

**Twinkle twinkle little star jabgien ddeugeoun geunyeoga nabbeuge boyeo ggeulryeotdago**

**bwabwa nae mali teulryeotna**

**Almyeon dwaetgo go go go go geunyeoman chyeoda bo bo bo bo bwa**

**Neon dasi malhae nabeeun nabbeun nabbeun ha aniya stop!**

**Neomu yebbeun ge joeilbbun**

**.**

**.**

Dan sukses, tangan Sakura berhasil membuka kemeja Sasuke dan sekarang tangannya beralih membuka celana jeans Sasuke.. Dengan sekali-kali menggoda sang kekasih dengan mengeluarkan suara desahan karena remasan tangan Sasuke pada payudaranya.

**.**

**.**

**Naega eoriseokji geu nuga bwado jeoldae sunsuhalsu eobji wae nan eokjiburineun geonji**

**Eochapi amudo gatji mothal tende maliji if I aint got you nae ibmatchumeun amu pilyo eobneun**

**Sachiil bbun bbeonbbeonhan nae songgeuteun imi neol manjineunde neon silji aneun nunchi**

**.**

**.**

Lalu? Sekarang Sakura juga berhasil membuka celana jeans Sasuke dan sesekali mendesah dan mengerang, "Ngh~ Aaaah~ Sasu-kuuunnn—mmhh~" desah Sakura menggoda di telinga Sasuke dan dengan segera Sasuke mendekap Sakura namun Sakura langsung mendorong Sasuke sehingga Sasuke jatuh ke kasur dan Sakura langsung membuka CD Sasuke lalu naik ke atas kasur dan mengangkangi Sasuke sehingga Sasuke bisa melihat Ms. V Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**Twinkle twinkle little star jabgien ddeugeoun geunyeoga nabbeuge boyeo ggeulryeotdago bwabwa nae mali teulryeotna**

**Almyeon dwaetgo go go go go geunyeoman chyeoda bo bo bo bo bwa**

**Neon dasi malhae nabeeun nabbeun nabbeun ha aniya Stop!**

**.**

**.**

Sakura terus bergoyang di atas tubuh Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke benar-benar bernafsu dan ingin sekali melahap setiap inci tubuh Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**Neomu yebbeun ge joeilbbun**

**Almyeon dwaetgo go go go go geunyeoman chyeoda bo bo bo bo bwa**

**Neon dasi malhae nabeeun nabbeun nabbeun ha aniya Stop!**

**Neomu yebbeun ge joeilbbun**

**.**

**.**

**(Boom Boom – Super Junior)**

**.**

**.**

Sakura berhenti bergoyang dan—SRET—Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Sakura dan merubah keadaan sehingga sekarang Sakura berada di bawah tubuh Sasuke, Sasuke mengelus pipi Sakura, "Sudah puas menggodaku-nya? Hem?" tanya Sasuke sambil sesekali menciumi tubuh Sakura yang sudah telanjang bulat itu.

Sakura terkekeh pelan merasakan ciuman Sasuke yang bertubi-tubi di tubuhnya, ia mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke dan membawa wajah laki-laki itu mendekat, "Karena aku memang suka menggodaku, Sasu-kuunn, Ngh~" ucapnya di akhiri dengan suara erangan yang membuat Sasuke lupa semuanya(?)

.

.

Sasuke langsung melahap bibir Sakura dan menguasainya, sesekali tangannya yang bebas meremas-remas payudara Sakura yang bagi Sasuke itu amat sangat menggodanya. Lidah Sasuke menyapu seluruh inci gua di mulut Sakura dan mengabsen gigi-gigi yang ada. Dan juga saling berbagi saliva mereka.

"Ngh~ Shh..aaahh~ Sasu-ke-kuuunnn.. Mmhh~" desah Sakura di telinga Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke semakin bernafsu. Sasuke terus meremas-remas payudara Sakura dan Sakura hanya bisa mendesah di perlakukan seperti itu..

Lalu ciuman Sasuke beralih ke leher Sakura dan sesekali Sakura menjambak rambut Sasuke karena sensasi yang ia rasakan..

"Inilah hukuman untukmu Hime~" kata Sasuke mesra di telinga Sakura, Sakura mendesah lagi, "Akhhh~~ Sasuke-kuuunnn.. Ngh~ Aaah!" desahnya berusaha mengimbangi permainan bibir maupun tangan Sasuke.

Puas dengan payudara Sakura, tangan Sasuke turun ke bawah dan sampailah di surga wanita. Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke memasukkan 1 jarinya ke dalam Ms. V Sakura dan membuat Sakura menjerit—"Akh! Sasuke-kun baka! Pelan-aaaaah! Pelan dong, sayaaang.. Mmhh~" desah Sakura lagi, Sasuke terus bermain-main dengan jarinya yang ada di dalam Sakura..

Sakura terus mendesah dan mendesah. Sasuke puas melihat reaksi Sakura.. Akhirnya Sakura klimaks dan Sasuke menjilati cairan itu dan membaginya dengan Sakura..

Tangan Sasuke menuntun Sakura menuju 'miliknya'. Sakura kaget namun ia tahu dan segera meremas-remas Mr. P Sasuke.. memijatnya pelan lalu kemudian menggantinya dengan mulutnya dan itu membuat Sasuke mengerang keenakan(?)

Maju-mundur -,- di mulut Sakura dan sesekali menghisap ujung Mr. P Sasuke dan itu membuat Sasuke benar-benar melayang, saat Sasuke merasa akan keluar, ia menarik kepala Sakura dan menggantinya dengan bibirnya..

Mereka berciuman lagi, berperang lidah, berbagi saliva dan sesekali berbagi erangan dan desahan yang keluar dari mulut masing-masing. Sasuke menindih Sakura dan melepas ciumannya namun langsung memindahkannya menuju leher Sakura..

.

.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Sasuke, Sakura tertawa pelan sambil mendesah, "Ngh~ Tentu—aaakh.." ucap Sakura sambil mendesah, Sasuke memandang Sakura lalu mengecup bibir Sakura sekilas lalu menyiapkan 'miliknya' untuk memasuki Ms. V Sakura, "Katakan kalau sakit ya, Hime?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk merespon kata-kata Sasuke.

.

.

Pelan-pelan Sasuke memasukkan 'miliknya' ke liang Sakura dan itu membuat Sakura merintih, padahal, mereka udah sering kayak gini -,- "Akh! Sa-su-kee-kuunn.. Pelan—aaah.. Pelaaaan.." kata Sakura berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan Sasuke..

Setelah masuk semua, Sasuke diam membiarkan Sakura membiasakan diri dengan 'miliknya' seraya ia mencium bibir Sakura dan terus mengklaimnya.. bunyi decapan-decapan memenuhi ruangan itu. Dan akhirnya Sakura pun mengangkat pinggulnya kemudian Sasuke mulai menggerakkan pinggangnya..

Maju-mundur sampai akhir Sakura mendesah hebat akibat perbuatan Sasuke, "Ooohh~ Sasu-kuunn Oooh~ Ah! Ah! Ah! Yeaaahhh~ Sasuke-kuunn ter-teruusss aaahhhh.." desah Sakura menikmati tusukan(?) Sasuke di Ms. V nya..

"Ah~ Sakura—kau.. nikmat sekaliiihh~" kata Sasuke yang juga mendesah merasa 'miliknya' di jepit oleh dinding Ms. V Sakura.. "Aaahhh..Sasuke-kuunn—aahhh! Aku-aku keluaaaaarrr.." kata Sakura dan keluarlah cairan itu..

Sasuke masih terus memaju-mundurkan 'miliknya' sampai akhirnya ia mengejang dan mengeluarkan cairannya di Ms. V Sakura. "Sakura—akuu.. Aaaaakkhh!" desah Sasuke merasakan cairannya keluar di Ms. V Sakura..

Mereka berdua terengah-engah akan permainan mereka.. Sasuke memandang Sakura.. "Ganti posisi, kau menungging." Suruh Sasuke dan Sakura pun menurut -,-

.

.

"Akh! Akh! Akh! Sasu-ke-kuunnn.. Oohhh~~ Aaah!" desah Sakura saat Sasuke terus menghujamkan serangan lewat belakang tubuhnya. Kasur yang dimana di atasnya ada 2 orang insan sedang bercinta ikut bergoyang mengikuti irama kedua insan yang sudah gila kenikmatan dunia ini.

Sasuke terus memaju-mundurkan miliknya. Menambah kenikmatan untuk mereka berdua sambil sesekali Sasuke meremas-remas payudara Sakura dari belakang dan itu justru membuat Sakura mendesah hebat. Ia mengambil bantal dan menggigit bantal itu agar suaranya yang bariton(?) 7 oktaf itu tersumpal dengan cara menggigit bantal itu. Sasuke berhenti di pekerjaannya, Sakura bertanya—lebih tepatnya protes, "Kenapa berhenti—Akh! Sasuke-kuunnnn~"

Sasuke mengeluarkan miliknya lalu—"AKH!" teriak Sakura saat Sasuke langsung memasukkan miliknya lagi, "Jangan menggigit bantal dong, Hime. Aku ingin mendengarnya," kata Sasuke sambil terus meremas-remas dada Sakura.

Sakura melepaskan bantal itu dan bicara lagi, "Aaakh! Kau boleh—em? Teruskan kan sekarang, Ngh~" ujar Sakura setengah mendesah.

Kemudian Sasuke melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan mendengar suara merdu Sakura lagi, sampai akhirnya Sasuke merasa 'miliknya' mengejang dan setelah itu ia berejakulasi di dalam Sakura. Sasuke ambruk menindih Sakura. Nafas mereka pun terengah-engah..

.

.

Setelah mengumpulkan tenaga lagi, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura dengan Sasuke di bawahnya lalu mendudukkan Sakura di sela-sela pahanya—lebih tepatnya memasukkan Ms. V Sakura ke 'miliknya'.

"Heh? Lagi?" tanya Sakura dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk, "Kau bilang, aku boleh memilikimu sampai puas kan?" tanya Sasuke dan Sakura mengangguk, "Dan aku belum puas," kata Sasuke lagi dan meremas dada Sakura (lagi)

"Tapi kan—akh! Aku beluumm, engh?" Sakura bingung ingin bilang apa, "Memakanku?" tanya Sasuke dan Sakura pun mengangguk, "Kau mau?" tanya Sasuke lagi dan Sakura mengangguk lagi, "Baiklah, kau boleh melakukannya tapi setelah itu kau yang bergerak ya?" ucap Sasuke dan mengedipkan matanya, Sakura pun mengangguk dan bangkit dari tubuh Sasuke lalu membelakanginya sehingga sekarang ia menghadap Junior *plak* Sasuke o.O

Dan Sasuke pun berhadapan langsung dengan Ms. V Sakura. Sasuke langsung menarik kaki Sakura dan melancarkan serangan dengan lidahnya, "Aaaaakh~ kau—mmhh~ curang! Aku kan—Aaah! Oooh! Belum mulaiiiiiih," ujar Sakura setengah mendesah, Sasuke tak peduli dan terus menyerang Ms. V Sakura dan akhirnya membuat Sakura langsung mengulum Junior(?) Sasuke.

.

.

Sakura memijat Junior Sasuke di mulutnya, maju-mundur seperti mengemut Lollipop dan itu membuat Sasuke mengerang nikmat namun terus pada kerjaannya yaitu menjilati Ms. V Sakura dengan lidahnya. Sesekali menggigit klitoris Sakura dan Sakura membalasnya dengan menggigit buah zakar *ehem* milik Sasuke. Serentak, mereka melepaskan satu sama lain..

Detik selanjutnya, Sakura memasukkan Junior Sasuke ke mulutnya lagi dan mengocoknya di dalam, mengemut penuh sampai ia merasa kepala Junior Sasuke menyentuh kerongkongan dan membuatnya ingin muntah namun ia tak mau menyerah untuk membuat Sasuke lemas..

Sasuke terus mendorong kepala Sakura agar Juniornya masuk lebih dalam ke dalam gua hangat milik kekasihnya itu. Sampai akhirnya, ia merasa bahwa ia mengejang dan Sakura pun tahu karena Junior Sasuke berkedut di dalam mulutnya dan akhirnya Sasuke menyemburkan cairan spermanya di dalam mulut Sakura dan langsung di terima oleh Sakura.. namun Sasuke langsung menarik Sakura dan melumat bibir Sakura. Berusaha meminta cairannya sendiri..

Sakura mengangkat pinggulnya sedikit dan—"Akh!" ciumannya terlepas sedikit saat ia memasuknya Ms. V nya dengan Junior Sasuke itu =="

.

.

Sasuke masih mencium bibir Sakura, tapi sesekali Sakura menggerakkan pinggulnya agar Ms. V nya merasa di masuki oleh Junior Sasuke -,- lalu dengan paksa Sakura melepas ciuman Sasuke dan menggerakkan dirinya, ke atas ke bawah mencari kenikmatan.

Sasuke yang melihat payudara Sakura bergoyang mengundang tangannya untuk meremas-remasnya dan membuat Sakura tambah mendesah =="

"Akh! Akh! Akh! Oooh~ Aaaaakh! Iniiih~ Iniiihh menyenangkan, Oooh~ Aaaah~" desah Sakura menikmatin remasan Sasuke bersamaan dengan Ms. V nya yang di dalamnya terdapat Junior Sasuke dan merasa di masuki(?)

Sasuke menyeringai melihat reaksi Sakura yang selalu di luar bayangannya, "Aaaaah! Sasuke-kuuunnnn~ Ooohhh~ Aaaakhhhh~" desah Sakura lagi sambil memanggil nama kekasihnya.

.

.

Sasuke juga masih menikmati gerakan Sakura sampai akhirnya Sakura berteriak, "Aaaaaah~ Sasuke-kun aku mau-aku mau keluaar, Aaaaahhhh~" kata Sakura dan ambruk di atas tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke juga merasa bahwa ia mengelurkan sesuatu di dalam tubuh Sakura (lagi)

.

.

Sasuke mengelus rambut Sakura yang masih berbaring di atas tubuhnya dengan 'miliknya' yang masih bersarang di Ms. V Sakura. Sasuke masih bisa mendengar deru nafas Sakura yang terengah-engah, "Kau lelah?" tanya Sasuke, Sakura mendongak dan tersenyum,

"Padahal baru 3 ronde, haha.." kata Sasuke dan tertawa, Sakura cemberut. "Memang kau mau berapa ronde heh?" tanya Sakura pura-pura kesal, Sasuke menarik wajah Sakura, "Sampai aku puas!" jawab Sasuke dan Sakura mengedikkan bahu!

Ia beranjak dari atas tubuh Sasuke, "Aku mau ke kamar mandi!" kata Sakura dan Sasuke mengikuti dari belakang, "Aku ikut." Kata Sasuke dan mereka pun berjalan dan melewati dapur, Sakura berhenti sejenak, "Aku mau minum," katanya dan mendekati kulkas, lalu ia menyeringai melihat ada tomat di dalamnya,

Sakura mengambil tomat itu dan memperlihatkannya pada Sasuke, mereka yang masih telanjang -,- sekarang apa lagi yang akan mereka lakukan?

"Sasu-kuunnn~ lihat, ada tomat loohh~" kata Sakura memperlihatkan pada Sasuke, lalu perlahan menggigit tomat itu namun ternyata cairan tomat itu mengalir dari bibirnya dan terus turun ke lehernya, dan terus sehingga membuat Sasuke bernafsu.

Sasuke langsung menghampiri Sakura dan merampas tomat itu lalu menggantinya dengan bibirnya, "Kau selalu menggodaku, Hime." Kata Sasuke dan sekarang ciuma turun ke leher dan terus sampai ke dada Sakura, lalu menghisapnya layak anak bayi yang sedang menyusu,

"Aaaah~" desah Sakura dan semakin menekan kepala Sasuke, lalu Sasuke memutar badan Sakura dan menghimpitnya ke meja makan dan saat itu juga, 'milik' Sasuke kembali memasuki liang milik Sakura =="

Sasuke memaju-mundurkan 'miliknya' lagi, desahan Sakura tertahan karena di sumpal dengan bibir Sasuke, "Ngh~ Aaammhhh~" desah Sakura. Bunyi kecapan-kecapan menggema di ruangan itu, Sasuke melepas ciumannya dan menatap Sakura namun masih melanjutkan pekerjaannya, "Sakura."

Sakura membuka matanya yang merem-melek menikmati tusukan-tusukan Sasuke di Ms. V nya, "Ngh~ Aaaah~ Oooh~ Sasuke-kuunnn, L-lebiiihhh dalaaammmmhhh~" pinta Sakura, Sasuke hanya menurutinya, "Kita menikah saja, ah!" lanjut Sasuke dan Sakura langsung melihat Sasuke, berusaha keras untuk menyingkirkan sebentar kenikmatan yang kini ia rasakan,

"Apa? Menikah? Kauuu~ aku tidak mau! Kenapa di tempat ini sih ngajaknya? Tadi waktu di kamar kenapa ngga? Dasar!" kata Sakura sambil memukul pelan dada Sasuke, "Kau mau?" tanya Sasuke lagi, "Tidak! Aku maunya nanti saja! Kalau kita kembali ke kamar, lalu melamarku lagi, pasti aku terima!" kata Sakura cemberut, Sasuke mencubit gemas hidung Sakura, "Baiklah."

Dan Sasuke kembali mempercepat temponya—

.

.

"Aaaakh~" desah Sakura saat merasakan Sasuke kembali berejakulasi di dalam dirinya, "Kau~ Aaaah~ sudah bereja-kulasi 4 kali, Ngh~ Uuhhh di dalaaaam~" kata Sakura, Sasuke hanya tersenyum lalu mengangkat Sakura memasuki kamar mandi, "Kyaaaa~ Sasuke-kuunnnn.."

.

.

Keesokan pagi—

Matahati menembus kamar yang di dalamnya 2 insan sedang bergelut mesra di dalam sebuah selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka, mereka bercinta, melepas nafsu masing-masing hingga pagi menjelang,

"Aaaah~ Sasuke-kuunnnn, sudaaahhh! Ini sudah—pagiiihhh~" kata Sakura, Sasuke pun berhenti dan mengelurkan Juniornya dari dalam Ms. V Sakura, "So, would you Marry Me, Sakura Haruno?" tanya Sasuke langsung dan membuat Sakura tercengang, namun—"Ya, I Do."

Dan mereka pun mulai berciuman dalam dan panjang, saling melumat habis bibir masing-masing pasangannya, Sakura melepas ciuman itu terlebih dahulu, "Kau mandi duluan sana! Aku mau memesan makanan!" suruh Sakura, Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

.

.

"Tadaimaaaa~" kata Sakura saat sampai dirumah, Ryu berkacak pinggang di depan meja makan, "Kenapa baru pulang, heh?" tanya Ryu pada kedua adiknya—yang 1 adik pacarnya. "Err—hehe.. itu Neechan, kemarin kita ke asikkan." Kata Sakura ngeles, "Haalaah, bohong!" kata Ryu dan berlalu.

Sasuke memeluk pinggang Sakura, "Because, You're My Girl." Bisik Sasuke dan mencium Sakura di saksikan oleh teman-temannya.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Umu : Gimana Gimana? Hot banget ngga? Mudah-mudahan ngga -,- Jangan lupa Review-nya yaaaaak?<strong>

**SanKyu minna-san :)**


End file.
